


Date night

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But tonight was the night that all was to be discussed, Sherlock needed to know if John was being honest or if it was his drunk state that drove him to tell Sherlock he loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date night

Since they started living together, they had created a pattern, a routine of sorts that gave them a sense of normalcy in their otherwise hectic life. The routine had a short five year hiatus (no need to remember why) and after it, it was actually hard falling back on it; though both tried, somehow, to go back to what they had. But it wasn’t easy, not at all, too many memories, too many things unsaid, it was draining them, gladly, they were too tired to fight, they would end up lying in bed, each on his own, thinking the best way out of the living hell they were living on.

One night, during a case, Sherlock decided to take John to Angelo’s, the ambiance was soothing and his friend needed a little change. He had been looked up at the flat to many nights now, and all they did was go to work, solve cases, eat take out, sleep, and barely talk about the elephant in the room, meaning the feelings they had for each other.

One drunk night, John came home and found Sherlock sleeping in the couch, he managed to lay next to him, and held him close; in his drunk state John confessed his love for Sherlock, and Sherlock, instead of saying “I love you” back, offered some paracetamol and lots of fluids; after that John was embarrassed and avoided Sherlock as much as possible.

But tonight was the night that all was to be discussed, Sherlock needed to know if John was being honest or if it was his drunk state that drove him to tell Sherlock he loved him. Angelo, as always, prepared their table and lit a candle for them, they shared a wonderful meal, and for once, John didn’t have to force Sherlock to eat. When dessert came, they had shared four words, and John had avoided drinking wine and so did Sherlock.    

“Dinner was wonderful, wasn’t it?” John began speaking as soon as they left Angelo's

“Mm” Sherlock hummed in response

“And the night is splendid, isn’t it” John tried again

“Mm” Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed

“Sherlock?” John stopped walking

“Yes John?” Sherlock turned to look at him

“What I said the other night… I wasn’t drunk talking. Sure I was drunk but not as much not to remember how you reacted when I said that I love you, but it’s true, I love you Sherlock, very much”

“I love you too John. Now come along” Sherlock said nonchalantly, and took John’s hand in his.

“Was this a date Sherlock?” John smiled at his madman

“Of some sorts yeah. I think we should go back, a little, to the way we were before… everything, you know?” Sherlock smiled back pulling John to Baker Street

“And how you plan on doing that?” John was amused

“By taking you on weekly dates, to Angelo or to the Chinese place we went after our first case, maybe the Thai we found after I came back, or fish and chips maybe, but we need a weekly date , just the two of us, no cases, no clinic, no phones, no take out. Would you like that?” Sherlock leaned a little

“I’d love that” John leaned closer “And I love you” He kissed Sherlock for the first time, right at their door. After that, every Thursday night was date night.  


End file.
